And so it is
by Tristana Black
Summary: ¿Qué más podía hacer más que aferrarme al recuerdo? ¿Al olor de su cabello recién lavado o al de su cuerpo completamente empapado? No había más que yo pudiera hacer, simplemente caminar en esta vida viviendo de mis memorias.


**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Pertenecen en su totalidad a J.. El debraye es solamente mío. PUEDE CONTENER SPOILERS así que las personas que no quieren saber nada sobre el final hasta ver la película, por favor, absténgase o lean bajo su propio riesgo. Lo mismo, puede contener escenas un poco subidas de tono, así que para EVITAR HERIR SENSIBILIDADES, nuevamente, absténganse.**

**Por otro lado, ya se que tengo como mil años sin publicar nada y que me tardé eones para terminar mi fic "Sirisu...te odio" pero espero que disfruten este fic tanto como yo disfruté al escribirlo. Es un SongFic OneShot con la canción "The Blower's Daughter" de Damien Rice**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"And so it is..."<strong>_

**Por: Gab_Malfoy**

**OneShot Songfic**

No estaba bien. Por supuesto que no lo estaba. Nada lo estaba y jamás lo estaría. Ella estaba con él y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Ella aún no había hecho una elección pero yo ya había perdido. Quizá no hoy, tampoco mañana, pero quizá si después de mañana. Era algo que no podía evitar y sentía como si me arrancaran un pedazo de mi alma. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Ella lo sabía todo y aún así no me había elegido a mi por arriba de él. ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal?

¿Qué más podía hacer además de amarla de todas las maneras que me era posible? ¿Además de soñar que esos ojos verdes solo fueran capaces de encontrarse con los míos? ¿De que su pelirrojo cabello fuera el que cayera sobre mi rostro?¿Que fuera ella quien secara las lágrimas que ahora la soledad estaba secando?

_And so it is_

_Just like you said it would be_

_Life goes easy on me_

_Most of the time_

Ella me lo había dicho. James era el amor de su vida y a mi solamente me amaba. ¿Cómo puedes amar a dos personas a la vez y distinguir si uno es el amor de tu vida y lastimar como con una maldición al otro hombre que amas? ¿De qué forma me amaba a mi para dejarme? ¿Para olvidarme y casarse con alguien más? Ella me amaba. Me lo había dejado bien claro. Me amaba, pero no lo suficiente como para quedarse conmigo.

No me conformé, claro que no. ¿Cómo podría? Jamás podría conformarme. Quería que me amara como amaba a James. Que me mirara de la misma forma en que lo miraba. Que me tocara como lo tocaba a él. Que cada noche se fuera a la cama conmigo, como se va a la cama con él. La quería a ella entera y quería que ella me quisiera entero a mi.

_And so it is_

_The shorter story_

_No love, no glory_

_No hero in her sky_

Solo me quedaba el recuerdo. Porque ella ya no estaba. Porque ella había muerto. El recuerdo de aquella noche que había llegado conmigo porque había peleado con James. Aquella noche que yo sequé las lágrimas que otro había provocado. ¿Qué le habría dicho para haber salido de casa en la madrugada, con tanta lluvia, con tales tiempos de miedo, de oscuridad?

Ella era mi luz. No podía pensar en nada más mas que en sus ojos color esmeralda posándose en los míos para darme un poco de brillo con los tiempos oscuros que se estaban viviendo. No. No podía dejar que llorara. No lo soportaba. Era demasiado para mi y mi corazón, al latir fuertemente, también me hacía sentir un dolor terrible que no podía explicar. Si, quizá él fuera el amor de su vida y quizá yo también la había hecho sentir mal hacía tiempo, pero… jamás la habría hecho llorar de nuevo. No por mi.

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

Le di ropa y una toalla seca para que pudiera cambiarse y no enfermara. Yo me quedé en la sala, imaginando en mi mente como se vería en la ducha, si aún estaba llorando. Si ella quisiera que yo la acompañara.

Las gotas de lluvia repiqueteaban contra la empañada ventana que estaba observando mientras mi cuerpo sentía dolor por el dolor de la pelirroja que estaba en el baño de mi casa. Y sentí una mirada en la nuca. Su mirada. Me debatí internamente en voltear o no voltear pues no sabría en qué circunstancias la encontraría.

No volteé, no la miré. La imaginé en mi mente con la ropa que le había dado, con el rojo cabello cayéndole por los hombros, cubriéndole el rostro. Y entonces la sentí detrás de mi. Negué con la cabeza.

-"Severus.." –dijo ella, en un susurro capaz de erizarme la piel, haciéndome que girara, para verla de frente.

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_I can't take my eyes..._

Encontré sus ojos esmeralda buscando desesperadamente los míos negros. Sentí sus manos sobre mi rostro, delineando la comisura de mis ojos, haciéndome cerrarlos instintivamente, dejándome hacer y deshacer lo que ella quisiera, dejando salir un ligero suspiro que ella no pasó desapercibido. Tomé su delicada mano y la besé, aún con los ojos cerrados, temiendo, por un momento, que lo que estaba pasando en la sala de mi casa fuera un sueño o una ilusión creada por alguien o por mi mismo.

Ella se detuvo y yo abrí los ojos. Una lágrima recorría su mejilla y me aventuré a rescatarla, posando un suave y delicado beso en su pómulo. Si fuera por mi, no dejaría que ninguna otra lágrima se escapara de esos hermosos ojos.

No se movió y dejó que yo pasara mis labios por su mejilla hasta que ella hizo un ligerísimo movimiento, para encontrar sus labios con los míos, que ya la buscaban ávida y desesperadamente. Ella me abrazó y yo también lo hice. Quizá estaba esperando el momento oportuno de sostenerla entre mis brazos porque sabía que quizá estaba haciendo algo indebido. Ella estaba casada, era la esposa de alguien más y yo quizá me estaba aprovechando de un momento de debilidad. Pero no había empezado yo.

_And so it is_

_Just like you said it should be_

_We'll both forget the breeze_

_Most of the time_

Le sostuve el rostro sin separar mis labios de los suyos, le pasé un mechón del rojizo cabello por detrás de la oreja, sintiendo mi corazón palpitar precipitadamente, a punto de salírseme del pecho. Ella dirigió sus movimientos a la habitación, haciéndome perder entre sus besos y sus caricias que estaba dedicándome solo a mi.

¿Era un error? ¿Estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba aprovechándome? Ella estaba herida y yo la había besado. Retiré el rostro por unos segundos pero ella volvió a mirarme, como si estuviera necesitada, como si verdaderamente me amara, como ella lo había dicho. Y ya no pude contenerme más.

La besé. Desesperadamente, necesitadamente, como si la vida se me fuera en ello y ella me lo había correspondido de la misma forma. La dejé hacer y deshacer todo en mi, mientras ella me dejaba hacer lo mismo con ella. Me quitó la camisa y se desabotonó la suya que le había prestado y la miré, tan hermosa como la había imaginado, tan mía, tan Lily.

_And so it is_

_The colder water_

_The blower's daughter_

_The pupil in denial_

-"Eres perfecta"—le susurré al oído, sin poderle quitar la mirada de encima, mientras ella me besaba el torso, haciéndome sentir un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo con cada centímetro de mi piel que ella recorría con sus labios.

Guardé silencio. No podía ni quería decir nada más. Solo escucharla. Su respiración, cómo entre cada suspiro susurraba mi nombre, cómo hacía que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera ante cada caricia, ante cada roce de sus labios contra mi piel. Cómo el deseo febril de sentir su cuerpo desnudo junto al mío hacía que ardiera en deseo, porque la deseaba y sabía que ella me deseaba. Me lo había dicho entre susurros, entre gemidos y suspiros mientras nos fundíamos en un solo baile, amándonos los dos. Yo amándola como James no podía y ella amándome como nadie lo había hecho jamás.

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

La abracé y ella me abrazó, respirando de forma entrecortada, cubiertos en sudor, enredados en las sábanas, mostrándonos más vulnerables que nunca. Ella diciéndome que me amaba, yo simplemente escuchando su respiración, sintiendo el frenético palpitar de su corazón contra mi pecho.

Lily se había quedado dormida, a mi lado, como si me amara de verdad. Como si fuera yo quien velaba por sus sueños cada noche. La miré y sentí cómo una lágrima recorría mi mejilla y cómo sabía que después de esa noche, ella regresaría a su vida de casada y yo a la mía, solitaria y deprimente.

Pero esa noche yo había ganado. Era yo quien se iba a la cama después de hacerle el amor a Lily Evans.

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_I can't take my eyes..._

Solo me queda el recuerdo. El de su cabello cayendo sobre mi rostro, diciendo mi nombre una y otra vez. Sus labios sobre los míos y sus ojos con una lágrima al momento de decirme adiós sin preguntarme. Yo solo la miré alejarse, volteando una, dos veces el rostro por encima de su hombro, mirándome observarla desde la ventana, esperando que regresara a mi.

No estaba bien. Por supuesto que no. Porque ella quería estar conmigo. Ella sabía que yo jamás la haría sufrir y la protegería contra todo mal. Porque ella me amaba a mi a pesar de que James era el amor de su vida. Porque a cada paso que daba mi corazón se partía en pedazos. Porque a cada paso que daba, mi mano ya no podía sentirla. Porque a cada paso que daba, ella estaba más cerca de regresar a una vida que yo jamás podría tener. Porque no estaba ella.

Porque jamás regresaría a mi.

Porque iría a casa, con él, a formar la familia que envidiaba. Porque se convertiría en madre de un niño que tiene sus ojos verde esmeralda. Porque tendría el valor que ella tenía. Porque yo no era el amor de su vida. Y porque ella moriría. Y yo moriría con ella.

Por eso fui esa noche al Valle de Godric. Porque tenía que ver que fuera cierto. Tenía que verla por una última vez. Y por eso mi vida dejó de tener el sentido que tenía. Porque al momento de sostenerla entre mis brazos, sin vida y ver al niño pequeño en la cuna, sin esperanzas, supe que yo había muerto no una, sino dos veces.

No pude protegerla y eso me atormentaría por el resto de mi estúpida e inservible existencia. Quería morirme en ese momento, quería matar a alguien, quería ser alguien que no era, alguien capaz de vengar su muerte. Pero su recuerdo me mantuvo vivo. Me mantuvo cuerdo a pesar de haberme mantenido enojado con el mundo, con ella, incluso con el mismo Harry porque ella había muerto. La odié por haberme dejado, por haber escogido a James y no a mi.

_Did I say that I loathe you?_

_Did I say that I want to_

_Leave it all behind?_

Pero no podía seguir enfadado con ella, con su recuerdo el resto de mi vida. Ella era quien me mantenía sano, cuerdo, vivo. Porque aún tengo en la mente fresco el día en que ella tocó a mi puerta, tan indefensa, tan vulnerable. Porque ella necesitaba de mi y yo necesitaba de ella. Porque ella me amaba, y yo la amaba hasta la muerte.

¿Qué más podía hacer más que aferrarme al recuerdo? ¿Al olor de su cabello recién lavado o al de su cuerpo completamente empapado? No había más que yo pudiera hacer, simplemente caminar en esta vida viviendo de mis memorias. Porque los recuerdos nunca mueren y yo estaba seguro, que yo podía sentir a Lily sobre mi cuerpo una y otra vez después de que ella había muerto.

_I can't take my mind off of you_

_I can't take my mind off you_

_I can't take my mind off of you_

Yo nunca quise estar del lado de Voldemort. ¿Qué ganaría con ello? Quizá solo fue porque no tenía nada más por lo que vivir y porque quizá esa era la única forma de proteger a Harry, la última parte que me quedaba de Lily. Porque ella me dijo que hubiera preferido tener un hijo conmigo que con James. Porque Harry debió de ser mi hijo. Porque yo lo quería como si fuera mi hijo, lo amé desde antes de que naciera y sigo amándolo, incluso ahora, minutos antes de morir.

Cuando sostuve a Lily entre mis brazos, sin vida, le juré que yo protegería a Harry como si fuera mi hijo. Y lo hice. Él creció de forma increíble, tan parecido a Lily. Tan igual que James. Yo quería que ellos vivieran. No me importaba que ella estuviera con James el resto de su vida. Pero quería que ambos vivieran, porque Lily moriría si algo le pasara a su marido.

No pude hacerlo y por eso decidí cuidar de Harry, aunque no de forma personal. No lo odié, claro que no. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si él es una extensión de ella, de la mujer que yo amé, amo y siempre amaré?

_I can't take my mind off you_

_I can't take my mind off you_

-"Mírame"—le pedí de forma desesperada cuando se acercó a mi a recoger las lágrimas que le entregarían mis recuerdos. Necesitaba verlo.

Ver a través de sus ojos para ver los de Lily mientras las últimas palabras de Dubledore retumbaron en mi mente.

_I can't take my mind..._

-"¿Después de tanto tiempo?"—preguntó él, sorprendido, pero completamente consciente de lo que sería mi respuesta.

Siempre. No había, nunca hubo y jamás habría otra respuesta. Siempre la había amado y siempre la amaría. Me quedé con el recuerdo de aquella noche, viéndolo a través de los ojos de Harry, hasta que todo se puso oscuro y un escalofrío invadió mi cuerpo entero.

_My mind...my mind..._

_'Til I find somebody new_

Porque siempre la amé. Incluso después del día en que morí.

* * *

><p><strong>Les gustó? Lo odiaron? la verdad espero que les haya gustado. Si fue así, por favor, díganmelo todo en un review.<strong>

**¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!**


End file.
